


Hey Jude

by Storm89



Series: SPN: Imagines [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean being a sweetheart, Dean singing to Cas, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean singing Hey Jude to help Cas sleep. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

Dean was woken up by an elbow in his gut. He jerked awake and looked next to him. 

Castiel was having a nightmare. 

“Cas.” Dean whispered, shaking Castiel’s arm, “Cas, baby, wake up.”

Castiel woke up with as start, gasping and panting loudly as tears fell from his eyes. He then cuddled into Dean’s chest, taking deep breaths. Dean rubbed his back and started to whisper, 

“Hey Jude, don’t make it bad.

Take a song and make it better

Remember, to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better”

Castiels breathing slowed as his eyes drooped down. Dean smiled as he kissed Castiels forehead. 

“Don’t worry, angel. I will keep you safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny destiel imagine. Maybe I will expand on this.
> 
> Anyway, comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
